The 3D Movie Maker Wiki
Welcome to the 3D movie maker Wiki. The wiki for Microsoft Home's popular '95 game 3D Movie Maker! Wikipedia link here. 3D Movie Maker 3D Movie Maker (often abbreviated as 3DMM) is a program created by Microsoft's "Microsoft Kids" subsidiary in 1995. Using this program, directors are able to place 3D characters in pre-made environments, add actions, sound effects, music, text, speech, and special effects then show these movies off to friends, family, and the world. A Japanese expansion pack for 3DMM was released with characters from the popular children's manga and anime series Doraemon. The last release of 3D Movie Maker was Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker, a spin-off using actors and scenes from Rocko's Modern Life, Ren & Stimpy and AAAHH!!! Real Monsters. The program features two helper characters to guide users through the various features of the program. The character McZee provides help throughout the studio while his assistant Melanie provides various tutorials. In Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker, the user is guided by Stick Stickly. 3D Movie Maker is built on the BRender 3D graphics engine created by Argonaut Software. The models and prerendered backgrounds were created by Illumin8 Digital Pictures, a now defunct graphics studio, using Softimage modelling software. The cinematic introduction and help sequences were created by Productions Jarnigoine, a now inactive production company directed by Jean-Jacques Tremblay. Download Microsoft 3D Movie Maker In order to watch any of the movies listed on this site, you will need Microsoft 3D Movie Maker. 3D Movie Maker puts you in the director's chair with thrilling 3D graphics and tools that make it easy to create your own 3D animated movies. For kids 8 and up, and Adults as well. Choose from tons of cool 3D sets, camera angles, actors and props. Add funny sound effects and music to set the mood. You can even record your own songs and dialogue with your friends. Exciting special 3D effects let you squash your actors flat - or stretch them skinny. Make them dance, fall down, shout, kick and jump, or fly through the air! 3D Movie Maker lets you create amazing 3D movies like you've never been able to before. Create action-packed adventures, spine-tingling mysteries, real-life stories, monster movies - it's up to you! One of Microsoft's best ever products. Please refer to the installation instructions and the guide to buring a .iso image file if you have any problems. Requires Windows operating Systems from Windows 95, 98, ME, 2000, XP, 10 onwards. Disclaimer: You may only download this as a back-up copy to your 3dmm CD. If you have not purchased a legitimate copy of Microsoft 3D Movie Maker, you must delete these files within 24 hours of downloading. Download Microsoft 3D Movie Maker Now (293.1 MB) 'You can also download the following neccesary expansions' No CD patch Doraemon Expansion Pack Doraemon Translation Pack Frankie's Expansion Pack Nickelodeon Expansion Pack v3dmm 'Having Trouble with installing 3D Movie Maker?' Why not download The Modern installer of Microsoft 3D Movie Maker, special thanks to Jayrod: 3D Movie Maker Modern Installer (291 MB) What this wiki is all about This wiki is dedicated to 3D Movie Maker, released under Microsoft Kids in 1995. It's abandonned software, so make sure you grab a copy from a reliable source and install it on a Windows computer. Make sure you meet the system requirements. Seeing as 3DMM is fairly old, there is no official website, however this is the official 3DMM wiki. Since this is the official wiki, there's also an unofficial wiki. Here are some useful external links: *Unofficial forum where you can find most of everything you need for 3DMM *An (abandonned) blog on 3DMM (contains some useful resources on 3DMM) Latest activity --> Contribute ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. *To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=50 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article